Saviors of Earth
by The Chimeran Vampire
Summary: After they encounter Eddy's brother they stumble onto the truth. now they have to save their planet. Redemption squad, time to save Earth. Disclaimer:check my profile
1. prologue: journal entry

Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Saviors of our Planet

Prologue

_June 26, 20—_

_18:55, Siberia_

My name is Eddward Hale. I am the "leader" of the Redemption. This is the only entry I'll write in this diary I found. We might succeed, we might not. But we'll never be forgotten.

From information gathered, the chimera invaded Earth on December 21, 2012. They kept a group of young 'meat-things' under a dome that mimics the condition normally for that day. They not only studied us, but they also filmed our lives similar to what Hollywood did in the movie The Truman Show. Yes, the chimera can have entertainment also. I assume the vestigial memories of the converted trigger the laughing hormone in their brains.

There are 12 members of Redemption:

The first one is John "Jonny 2X4" MacDonald. His most known trait among us is the piece of wood that he converses with. He also can climb surfaces almost as good as the slipskulls. He also has an abnormally large head.

The second one is Kevin Phoenix. He can keep a level head in a tight situation. He was a stuck up jock when he was younger but now he can tolerate all members of his little group. He is very agile and can fix just about anything.

The third one is Rolf Nikolas. He is a farmer and immigrant from Europe. He can find a weak point in something quickly. He is also the leader of a group called the Urban Rangers that became part of Redemption.

The fourth one is Nazz Van Bartenschmear. A beautiful angel that suffers from vanity, she can patch up any wound and is our unofficial medic. She wanted to learn medicine after we found out the truth. She also is in a relationship with Kevin.

The fifth one is James "Jimmy" Nerosha. He is a very prissy kid and is friends with Nazz and Sarah. His skin is very pale and he wears a retainer. He is very creative when he wants to be. He also wants to be strong but doesn't have the balls to do it.

The sixth one is May Kanker. A blond, buck-toothed girl, she hails from the trailer park. She is stupid along with her sisters, but has her bright moments. She had a crush on Ed but got over it recently.

The seventh one is Lee Kanker. A redhead girl with a temper second to Sarah's temper. She is a very manly girl and used to chase Ed, Eddy, and myself everywhere along with May and Marie Kanker. She had a crush on Eddy but got over it.

The Eighth one is Marie Kanker. A blue haired girl that used to chase me around. She still has a crush on me and she used to shoot stuff with a BB gun before we learned the truth.

The ninth one is Sarah Curless. Her most known trait is her very violent temper. She is also spoiled and gets her brother, Ed, to do anything she wants.

The tenth one is Edward "Ed" Curless. He is abnormally strong, to the point of picking up a house. He isn't that intelligent. He loves gravy, buttered toast, and aliens so much. When we found out the truth, he was so ballistic I thought we should execute him so when we're liberating Earth he won't give away our position. He is very loyal so I could count on him to not go ballistic in the presence of an alien.

The eleventh one is Eddy Magee. He was a greedy asshole until I yelled at him to the point that he cried. He couldn't learn from mistakes as was shown time and time again. He suffered from a Napoleon complex due to his small stature.

The twelfth and last one is I; Eddward "Double-D" Hale. I am the smartest kid in the neighborhood. I can make just about anything out of just about anything. I also wore a ski cap that hid my deformity which I'll tell you about later.

Us twelve used to live in a town called Peach Creek until that day. The day we had to leave the cul-de-sac. I got to go, the Redemption is leaving. Bye.

* * *

**Didn't want to write with 1st person multiple times. like, hate, review.  
Disclaimer: see profile**


	2. Learning the Truth

Chapter 1 Learning the truth

We were running from a group of kids after The Incident. You might know it as our Big Picture Show. If you've seen it, that's good. If not, you should see it to understand what set this all in motion. That movie told the truth up to the game called 'uncle' between eddy and his brother. We shall tell the truth from that point.

**EDD'S POV'**

"For old time's sake, let's play uncle." Eddy's brother said. He was holding Eddy by scruff of his shirt.

"Uncle?" said Eddy.

Eddy's brother used his other hand and grabbed Eddy's arm and said, "You want to crash at my trailer, don't you?"

"That's why we came all this way to-UNCLE!" said Eddy. He screamed uncle when Eddy's brother twisted Eddy's arm. "UNCLE, UNCLE!"

"Say what?" said Eddy's brother like a sadist. Eddy inquired about going inside now. "Why not. Don't forget to wipe your feet." He then threw Eddy at the door, breaking it. Eddy's brother had a look on his face like "oh shit." I looked inside and saw something weird for being in an amusement park.

It was all high tech equipment. It looked like a surveillance room with screens everywhere. There was editing equipment that I recognize as for TV shows. There were also samples of blood labeled with all our names on the containers. I was horrified because not only were all our lives exploited for entertainment; we were also studied like rats.

"Hey, bitch! Get the fuck out of there!" Said Eddy's brother. I went inside and found Eddy. I grabbed Eddy and moved out of there, but not quick enough because Eddy's brother was blocking the doorway. "I told you to get out, bitch."He looked at eddy and said, "I guess I have to delete Eddy. You still have a chance." I grabbed a wooden spoon near the equipment and slapped him across the face.

I said, "Don't call me a bitch." I heard screams out side and I grabbed Eddy and ran outside. I looked at Eddy's brother and screamed also.

His face was monstrous to say the least. It was greenish-gold and a covered in dead skin chunks. His face was a bit red from where I slapped him. I can see his mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth. His 6 eyes were pure gold and very menacing. There was something on the ground that I recognize as his 'face'.

He said with a voice like a monster, "I guess the series ends here, you all need to be deleted." He then grabbed his skin and ripped it apart. I ran inside and found a long knife. When I got outside, I saw the monster. The thing was 7 feet tall, very decked out, and had a bunch of armor on it. It also had Nazz in a tentacle that came from his back. I charged forward and stabbed him in the back. Eddy's brother grunted in pain and turned to grab me. I tried to grab the knife again but he turned and grabbed me with a tentacle too quick. Everyone except unconscious Eddy screamed my name. Kevin and Rolf came forward to help me but I motioned them to stay back. I then took off my hat.

There were 4 tentacles growing out of my head that ended in bird-like claws. I extended my head attachments, attacked the monster and ripped it to shreds. I then retracted my bio-head gear and put my hat back on. The others looked at me like I was a monster.

Eddy then woke up and said, "What happened? Where's my bro?" He looked at the others and said, "I made it all up guys. Everything about my bro was a lie. The fame, the scams, it was all a lie. When am I gonna learn?"

Everyone was touched. I walked over to him and said, "I believe you just did, Eddy." I looked around. Everyone was flabbergasted. I said, "Let's get inside the trailer, I'll explain everything there." We all got in the trailer, past the equipment, and into the living room. We all got settled down and I started talking.

"The majority of your lives have been a lie. I don't know how long but I know a long time. We were studied and our lives were exploited for entertainment I assume by aliens." At the word 'aleins' Ed started jumping up and down like a little kid. I continued, "Eddy, your brother was an alien. I am infected with their blood, which allowed me to kill your brother. He, I assume, was studying us and simultaneously exploiting our lives for profit. I propose a vote: who wants to stay here forever?" No one raised their hand. "Go out and explore the world?" Everyone raised their hand, including the Kanker sisters. "Then it's decided: We'll explore the world." We scrambled out of the trailer.

We were in the cul-de-sac, looking everywhere for an exit from here when Ed came up to me and said, "Double-D, look up in the sky." I looked near the sun and I saw some cracks in the sky.

"Good job Ed." I called everyone, "Everyone, to the circle!" I waited. When everyone was there I said, "We need to find stuff to build a rocket to get us up there. Then we can escape this cage." We all ran to our houses, finding stuff to power and build a 12 seat rocket. After an hour, we got all the stuff and we started building the thing. Another couple of hours later, it was ready for use. We all got in the rocket.

"All right. Fuel full, seat belts on, and we're ready to go." I got the rocket started and we took off. We got to the crack and broke through, exposing the red sky and the abnormal satellites. Our rocket ran out of fuel and we crashed half a mile away from the lie. I surveyed the surroundings.

I can't believe how ruined San Francisco had become. That surprised me because I thought we were in Minnesota. The buildings were gutted like fish. The golden gate bridge was swaying and it looked like it can collapse at any moment. There were some structures that looked like they were built quickly and gutted just as quickly. I looked towards the east and saw the lie and the hole we made in it. I noticed some dead bodies on the ground. Some human, some not so human. All had guns next to them.

"Everyone to me," I said. Everyone came to me. I continued, "I found a bunch of guns. Everyone pick one." They all started picking guns. It was going well until a shape came out of the rubble. I started heading over there to check it out.

The figure yelled, "Don't shoot!" The figure came out. It was a person wearing all black armor with black gloves, boots, and headgear. The person also had a gun. "Were you the kids from the dome?" I told him yes. "We've been trying to bust you out for a year now." He approached me and said, "My name is Darien."

I shook his hand and said, "Eddward. What year is it?" He said a ludicrous date of 2025. I was flabbergasted. "I thought it was 2006. What happened?"

"Invasion is what happened. The world leaders did too little, too late. By 2013, all of Asia and Europe fell. Canada and Alaska fell shortly after. The warm climates kept pushing the chimera back from Africa, Australia, and most islands. In 2019, they evolved enough to survive the hot climate. The United States had good technology but I think the chimera were here before they officially invaded earth to put our world in corruption so we can be annihilated easy. Our sheer firepower and population kept then at bay until 2020. Somehow, they acquired nukes and they vaporized us. We basically gave up. The chimera swam through us, to South America. I assume Australia was wiped out after the chimera learned how to use our nukes." He was done with his explanation.

I would have said something but the others came over and proclaimed the fact that only 6 of them had guns. "Only Sarah, Nazz, Ed, Rolf, Jonny, and Marie have guns. The rest of us buddy up with someone with a gun." I said all this and they did just that.

Darien came over and said, "I have more guns if you guys need them. Follow me." He then led us to an elevator. We descended down 5 floors, to a bunker. It was filled to the brim with guns, ammo, food, and drinks. There were also 1 other person sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Darien was getting some cots and putting them in another room. "Make yourself at home." Ed volunteered to help Darien with the cots. They were set up in no time. All of a sudden, sirens were blaring. We were startled, the person woke up, and Darien went to a surveillance room. The person went to the pile of guns and grabbed a gun with the words Bullseye Mark II on the side.

Darien came back and said, "We've got trouble. We have chimera coming down the tunnels. There are steel doors and traps to hold them off but it won't last. If you don't have a gun, grab one. If you do, grab more ammo for that gun. You'll find them next to the gun that looks like yours. When you're done, line up near me"

I got a gun with the words Marksman on the side. I went near Darien, waiting for the others. Ed came up next with a big gun and ammo from a pile with guns labeled HVAP Wraith. Eddy came up next with something that looks like it shoots saw blades, labeled Splicer. Rolf came up with, and ammo for, a gun labeled Rossmore. Sarah came with, and ammo for, a gun labeled Dragon. Kevin came up with a gun labeled Carbine. Jonny came up with, and ammo for, 2 pistols each labeled Reaper. Jimmy came up with a gun labeled Desert Eagle.

Nazz went to Darien and said, "I couldn't find anything for my gun." Darien inspected it and put a sticker on it that said XR-42 Phoenix. Lee came up with a gun labeled XR-13 Bellock. May came up with a gun labeled XR-003 Sapper. Marie came up with, and ammo for, 2 pistols each labeled HE .44 Magnum. The other person joined us with a gun labeled Auger Rifle Mark II.

"All right!" said Darien. "Now here's how are formation is gonna work." He pointed to Ed, Kevin, I, Lee, Nazz, and Marie. "You 6, along with myself and Katrin," the other person raised her hand, "are going up front. The rest are staying in the back."

He pointed to Nazz and said, "Your name?"

"Nazz."

"Nazz, if someone is injured use your alt. fire to heal them."

He pointed to Ed and did the same protocol and said, "Ed, immediately use your alt. fire. It'll put up a shield. Eddward, use your alt. fire immediately. It'll stun them. The rest of you," he gestured to May, Jonny, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf, "don't fire until I tell you to. NOW LET'S GO!"

We charged out the door and met the aleins. Ed used his alt. fire to pull up a shield and started firing. I used my alt. fire and it shot out a drone. Katrin pulled up a shield and we all started firing. We were all horrible shots but with the guns that we have, we don't need to be perfect shots. The carnage was over in 2 minutes, the aleins didn't stand a chance. We assessed the situation and I found out one of those creatures got Kevin in the leg, completely shattering it. Nazz used the alt. fire and we saw our wounds heal right before our eyes.

I saw all this and thought

_we could die, we could die or worse.

* * *

_

**wow, so they found the truth and escaped the lie. I know i said before i didn't want to write this first person, but it came out like that anyways**

**To Gungrave Company; _Resistance: Fall of Man is the best damn FPS shooter game ever. If you have a PS3, you should get R:FOM and R2. if you play those games, you'll understand the weaponry and creatures. if you don't have a PS3, go to Resistance Wiki. you can get there if you look up Resistance 2 on Wikipedia, go down to external links, and click Resistance Wiki._**


End file.
